Emoticon
Emoticon is an alias originally created for the Mungyodance series of games. Over the course of the series, Emoticon produced music of several genres (Ryustyle, Popcore, Symphonicore, etc.), with a common thread of "happiness." Under the VULPvibe Records label, he eventually settled into producing happy hardcore music. Later, his future musical releases were rebranded as Furries in a Blender. In November of 2014, Furries in a Blender was repurposed back to Emoticon, strictly for old-school Happy Hardcore. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2nitzf/plot_twist_fiab_is_dead_emoticon_is_not/cme3avc Discography Albums *Everything is Better in Color (January 2009) Singles * You're Already Dead (vs Jackal Queenston) (September 2008) Other appearances *MGD Sound Team - End of Days (August 2008) *Renard - Old Undesirable Audio Files (March 2012) *The Queenstons - dethrone (December 2014) *LFTHHC SQUAD - FIRST❤REFRESH (March 2015) *DJ Snaggletoof - THE FUCKDEST JAMS (November 2015) *B-SIDE U: 2015 (December 2015) *B-SIDE U: 2016 VOL. 1 (May 2016) *Rotteen - Monarch of Death Rave (September 2016) *B-SIDE U: 2016 VOL. 2 (December 2016) *B-SIDE U 『�������� ø۷ﻉɼिɭ๏ฝ』 (February 2018) *B-SIDE ME 2018 (July 2018) *RQ - MEGA×5 ～ Ⅴᵗʰ Anniversary (January 2019) *Rotteen - it's an EP! (October 2019) *Rotteen - FEEL-LINE for disc jockeys SPECIAL (Januray 2020) ''Mungyodance'' discography As Emoticon Mungyodance (Beta) * Paradise * Paradise (Euromix) * Rediculous Mungyodance *BabyBlue (feat. Sonitus Vir) *Bad Cheetah (feat. Renard) *Bang! (originally announced in the Mungyodance beta songlist as a Neko song) *Boys of Summer *Sonitus Vir - Gala Valentine (as a featured artist) *Inverse (feat. Sonitus Vir) *Megawatt (feat. Sonitus Vir) (rereleased as a Neko song in Mungyodance 2) *Precious Consort (feat. Renard) *Rocket Punch!! (feat. Sonitus Vir) (rereleased as a Neko song in Mungyodance 2) *Sonitus Vir - Second Wind (as a featured artist) *Starshine *Wahoo (originally announced in the Mungyodance beta songlist as a Hecate song) *Winter *Xhosa Mungyodance 2 *Boomtown *Boytoy 2007 (feat. Kai'enne) *Burning Rome *Cancer *Dizzy *JAQL - Eternal Love (as a featured artist) *Forget September (originally announced in the Mungyodance beta songlist as a Sonitus Vir song and released in Mungyodance as a Neko song) *Kick Back *Lick My Plump Fox Nuts (feat. Renard and Kitsune²) *Little Nappy (with D-Mode-D) *Rosebed (feat. Sonitus Vir) *The Rainbow *Valentine *VGCats Theme (with Kitsune²) *Zombie Rising (with Omicron Complex) Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave *April (with Kitsune²) *Eat This *Florida (with Kettu) (feat. Hex) *Benn Jordan - Homosexual Love Scene (Remix) *I'm Alive (vs Nickelback) *It's a Dream (with Lollipop) *Last Moment on Earth *Makin' a Machine *Radioactive Rats (GLaDOS Edit) As Emoticon X Mungyodance 2 *Sugarkill X Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave *Snort a Lot of Crack *Snort a Lot of Crack EX Listen Now These are some samples to help new listeners understand this alias. It's a Dream - Mungyodance 3 (with Lollipop) Nugget Resort - B-SIDE U: 2016 VOL. 2 Trivia *Emoticon is 5'6" and weighs 130 lbs. *Emoticon's outfit, accessories, and dyed hair were stated by Ren to be a parody of ravers. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/5f7lmo/these_look_like_emoticons_pants/dai556h/ *The Bandcamp page for Atomizer for the release states the album to be written and produced by Emoticon, instead of under the Furries in a Blender name. https://web.archive.org/web/20150510091622/http://lapfoxtrax.com/album/atomizer *Emoticon X songs from the Mungyodance series were later reassigned to The Quick Brown Fox. Gallery emoticon.png Everything is better in color textless.jpg Fiab.jpg Fiab super unedited.png ON_Trax_Vol._1_-_cover_2.jpg Twilite funk ep.jpg|Emoticon drawn in the Animal Crossing style Carbonate textless.png Emoticon button.jpg Storm world textless.jpg Emoticon heads.jpg Emoticon badge.JPG Sketchpage.JPG Emotiman.JPG References Navigation Category:Aliases Category:Aliases appearing in Mungyodance Category:Formerly Retired Aliases Category:Characters